


Letters to You

by thejaeway26



Series: I need you (kpop short stories) [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejaeway26/pseuds/thejaeway26
Summary: Snippets of Jongin and Junmyeon’s relationship shown through poetry and short messages.





	1. What Love Is

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a collection of Jongin and Junmyeon’s relationship shown through letters that I will not specify who wrote. You can decide who feels this way. Feedback is always appreciated and let me know if there’s a topic you’re interested in me looking into!

I love you  
But I’m not in love with you  
Living like this  
Fearing this  
This love  
This life  
We are young  
We are lonely  
We are dumb  
I miss you  
You’re right next to me  
I hold your hand  
Hold your heart  
But I miss you still  
Because I know  
I love you  
You love me too  
I’m not in love with you  
And neither are you


	2. Stay

You said you found a better apartment  
I didn’t ask you not to go  
I hoped you could see  
I don’t want you to leave  
We found this home together  
You asked me to help  
I can’t tell you no  
I love you  
Please stay

You said you found a better job  
It’s across the city  
I didn’t ask you not to take it  
That is too selfish  
I truly am happy for you  
You said you found it in the newspaper  
I threw them all away  
I can’t tell you goodbye  
I love you  
Please stay 

You made me breakfast that day  
It was burnt  
But I ate it anyways  
We went and looked at the apartment  
It only had one bedroom  
You said it was perfect  
I agreed  
I love you  
Please stay 

You asked me why I wasn’t packing  
I only looked at you  
Not understanding  
I said there was only one bedroom  
You told me you knew  
I packed  
You asked if this was okay  
I only agreed  
I haven’t told you  
I love you  
You stayed


	3. I’ve Dreamt

I’ve dreamt of the day that you could truly see me   
Light inside shrouded by the darkness exuded from my presence   
Some may think that I am abrasive  
Some may say brash, overbearing   
The exterior crumbling away only with my own mind do I know what I truly am

I’ve dreamt of the day you would know my thoughts  
How much I cherish you   
Why I miss you even if you’re away for just a few short moments  
Your warmth consumes me until I’m not my own   
I’m yours 

I’ve dreamt of the day I could proudly say who I am   
I’ve hidden for so long   
I’m not truly myself anymore   
I’m sorry   
I’ve changed   
And you have no idea why  
I don’t want to hide 

I’ve dreamt of the day I don’t have to hide from you anymore   
I know you would care for me   
You would comfort me   
Accept me as I am  
As I’ve always been 

I live the way I always have   
By your side   
In your comforting warmth   
You never ask questions   
I wouldn’t answer anyways  
Maybe now it would be different   
I stray away even if you’re still so near   
I’m sorry   
I miss you   
Tucked under your arm   
I breathe a sigh of resolution

I’ve always dreamt of you


End file.
